He Who Must Be Killed
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Birthdayfic untuk Jacob. Dia adalah Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, tapi sudah tidak lagi. Sesuatu telah membuat semua orang membenci Harry Potter, dan berbalik ingin menghabisinya. RATED M for GORE and violence.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Fanfiksi semi-gore (?) ini saya tulis untuk rekan saya **Jacob** yang memberikan ide galau ini ke saya via Twitter pada suatu pagi. Selamat ulang tahun! Keep galau-ing, for good!

Ide tentang 'penyakit' yang menyebar dari 'infeksi biologis', yang saya pakai untuk fic ini (meskipun agak maksa dan tidak biasa), saya dapatkan dari film **The Crazies** yang disutradarai **Breck Eisner**. Agak-agak mirip fanfic saya yang **The Immortal**, sepertinya. Maaf.

Kalimat yang ditulis dengan _italic_ adalah kutipan dari buku (canon).

**SUMMARY**:

FANON. Banyak tokoh yang tetap hidup, seperti Snape, dan lain-lain. Kecuali Dumbledore yang tetap mati. Timeline: tepat sesudah Perang Besar, setelah wafatnya Lord Voldemort di tangan Harry.

**PERINGATAN**:

Seperti biasa, kalau Anda sudah sering baca fanfic saya, Anda akan tahu bagaimana isi tulisan ini. **Gore**, **violence**, **blood**. Tapi tidak di sepanjang cerita kok. Dan sebenarnya yang ini kurang gore. Agak gaje malah. #plak

Happy reading!

* * *

Hitam.

Yang ada dalam pandangannya hanya hitam—sebelum kemudian mendadak segalanya menjadi putih menyilaukan.

Ya, dia terbangun.

"A-aaa…" dia berusaha berbicara, namun sepertinya tenggorokannya tak mau kompromi.

Bola matanya bergulir lemah. Dia sedang terbaring di atas ranjang, di sebuah bangsal yang amat dikenalnya. Rumah sakit di sayap kastil Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Dia sudah ribuan kali menjalani rawat inap di sini—dan kali ini, pastilah sesuatu yang parah telah melukainya lagi—namun dia tak bisa mengingat apa itu.

Harry Potter meraba dan memakai kacamata di sisi ranjangnya, dan seketika pandangannya menjadi jelas.

Dan dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu.

Jubahnya tercabik-cabik. Kemejanya bersimbah darah. Dan celana jinsnya—tergunting rapi—menyisakan di bawahnya…

Tungkai kaki yang telah merah dikuliti…

.

~ooo~

**.**

**He Who Must Be Killed**

**.**

Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling

.

.

~ooo~

.

Harry bergerak panik di atas tempat tidur itu.

"A—apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahinya itu meloncat turun dari tempat tidur. Tongkat sihirnya hilang. Dia merasakan rasa pedih yang luar biasa di kakinya yang merah sewarna daging.

Entah siapa yang menguliti kakinya sampai seperti itu—anehnya, Harry masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini. Di mana Ron dan Hermione. Dan apa hal terakhir yang ia lakukan…

"Halo?" teriak Harry parau.

Bangsal-bangsal lain di sekelilingnya kosong melompong—dialah satu-satunya makhluk hidup di rumah sakit ini. Tapi tidak akan lebih lama lagi, karena Harry sudah melihat siluet orang di luar pintu, sepertinya mau masuk.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Ternyata benar orang itu Madam Pomfrey. Dia mengenakan seragam matronnya yang biasa, dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa. Tapi ada yang salah. Harry menyadari itu.

Madam Pomfrey menggenggam belati panjang di tangannya—dari kejauhan pun Harry bisa melihat betapa tajamnya benda itu. Berlumuran darah. Dan si matron rumah sakit masih saja terus tersenyum ganjil.

"Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, Potter," bisiknya manis. "Aku harus menguliti kakimu yang sebelah lagi."

"A—apa yang Anda bicarakan?" Harry berjalan mundur selangkah. Madam Pomfrey yang melakukan ini padanya? Apa dia gila?

"Tak ada pilihan," gumam Madam Pomfrey—dan kini Harry bisa melihat betapa wajahnya pucat sekali, sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya, dan ada kesan sayu yang aneh pada tatapannya.

Dia seperti… sakit.

"Tak ada pilihan, Potter," dia mengulangi. "Perang Besar memang telah berlalu, tapi seluruh persediaan makanan kita habis. Aku lapar. Sekarang, berikan daging betismu padaku!"

.

.

.

**Delapan belas bulan sebelumnya**

**.**

"_Jadi," kata Dumbledore, dengan suara nyaring, "kita bertemu malam ini untuk melanjutkan kisah Tom Riddle, yang kita tinggalkan dalam pelajaran yang lalu siap memasuki Hogwarts."_

"Ya, Sir," jawab Harry, di depan Pensieve.

Saat itu tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts, saat Dumbledore memberi 'pelajaran tambahan' kepada Harry mengenai masa lalu Tom Riddle. Sebuah kisah yang teramat panjang dan kompleks, dituturkan melalui sebuah baskom ajaib yang memvisualisasikan memori-memori dari banyak orang yang mengingat Riddle.

"Sebelumnya—dan ini sangat penting, Harry—aku harus mengungkapkan kepadamu kecurigaanku mengenai Tom muda, kecurigaan yang dari hari ke hari semakin kurasa benar."

"Kecurigaan tentang Riddle, Sir? Memangnya Anda mencurigai apa?"

Dumbledore menunjuk Pensieve yang berpendar di atas meja itu dengan tangannya yang menghitam seperti terbakar.

"Kali ini, Harry, kita akan menyelam lagi ke dalam memori seseorang yang tidak sedikitpun punya hubungan dengan Lord Voldemort," katanya, meraih sebuah botol kristal dengan asap melingkar di dalamnya. "Memori ini kuambil dari seorang penyihir kelahiran-Muggle yang mengalami kejadian ini saat dia masih kecil. Seorang penyihir yang tentunya sangat kaukenal, Harry."

"Apa? Siapa, Profesor?"

Dumbledore tidak menjawab; dia menuang isi botol itu dan mempersilakan Harry masuk ke dalam Pensieve.

Mereka jatuh di sebuah ruang duduk dalam sebuah rumah. Sekali lihat saja Harry langsung tahu itu rumah Muggle. Tapi ini bukan Privet Drive—rumah itu tidak dikenal Harry. Ada dua orang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa empuk di depan TV yang tidak menyala—seorang laki-laki berusia tiga puluhan, dan seorang anak gadis yang tampaknya berumur sepuluh atau sebelas tahun.

"Siapa mereka, Profesor?" Harry bertanya.

Tapi Dumbledore tak perlu menjawab—Harry mengenali anak perempuan itu, akhirnya. Rambutnya cokelat bergelombang, dan ketika ia tersenyum, tampaklah giginya yang besar-besar. Matanya cokelat ramah.

Mata yang amat dikenali Harry.

"Hermione?"

"Dad," kata anak perempuan itu. "Ajari aku lagi bagaimana tubuh kita melawan penyakit."

Mr Granger, si ayah, menjawab, "Nanti kau akan menerima pelajaran itu di biologi kelas dua belas, Nak. Lagipula, apa kau akan mengerti?"

"Belum tahu sebelum dicoba," jawab Hermione muda, berbinar dan tampak benar-benar ingin tahu. Lalu Harry teringat bahwa orangtua sahabatnya ini adalah dokter gigi.

"Aku mau kau dengarkan penjelasannya, Harry," bisik Dumbledore.

"Jadi begini," jelas Mr Granger kepada putrinya, mengacungkan jari-jarinya seolah sedang mengajar satu ditambah satu. "Secara sederhana, pertama-tama, kau harus tahu bahwa tubuh manusia bisa melakukan banyak hal. Di antaranya, otakmu bisa berpikir, perutmu mencerna makanan, paru-parumu bernapas, dan sebagainya. Selain itu, tubuhmu juga menjalankan fungsi lain, yaitu melawan penyakit yang masuk."

Hermione diam tanpa suara, menyimak. Mr Granger meneruskan 'kuliah'nya.

"Sekarang, kau harus memahami konsep 'penyakit'," tutur Mr Granger lambat-lambat. "Penyakit bisa disebabkan dari luar. Misalnya, oleh virus yang ditularkan. Jadi, ketika virus memasuki tubuhmu—"

"—tubuh akan memberikan respons kekebalan," ujar Hermione sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan dari mana kau membaca itu?" kata Mr Granger, separo-terbelalak. Mau tak mau rasa kagum Harry terhadap kecerdasan sahabatnya itu semakin berlipat-ganda.

"Ensiklopedia," Hermione mengangkat bahu.

Mr Granger kembali mengacungkan jarinya dan menerangkan dengan serius. "Sekarang kau harus konsentrasi penuh dan pahami ini, oke? Penyakit yang masuk ke tubuh, dalam bentuk apa pun, disebut 'antigen'."

"Antigen," Hermione mengulangi dengan patuh.

"Dan ketika antigen masuk, tubuh akan menciptakan serdadu untuk melawannya, yang dinamai 'antibodi'."

"Antibodi melawan antigen."

"Ya, aku tahu kau akan mudah mengerti," Mr Granger tersenyum. "Dengan begitu, antigen-antigen akan dikalahkan dan tubuhmu kembali sehat. Hebatnya lagi, antibodi ini akan terus melindungimu bahkan sampai antigennya sudah pergi. Dengan konsep itulah manusia menciptakan vaksin."

"Maksud Dad, ketika aku disuntik polio dan macam-macam itu?"

"Benar, Nak. Saat divaksin, sebenarnya tubuhmu diberi antigen. Tapi dalam jumlah yang kecil atau antigen yang lemah. Dengan demikian, ketika kau divaksin polio, antigen polio tidak akan membuatmu sakit polio. Sebaliknya, tubuhmu akan membuat antibodi yang nantinya akan melindungimu dari virus polio. Kau mengerti?"

Hermione mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku mengerti, Dad."

"Karena itu, kau harus selalu makan makanan yang bergizi, agar tubuhmu selalu kuat dan mampu menciptakan antibodi-antibodi," Mr Granger menyimpulkan, sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Terimakasih, Dad," balas Hermione lembut, tersenyum lebar.

Lalu, tanpa disadari Harry, tiba-tiba kenangan itu mengabur dan dirinya dan Dumbledore melayang kembali keluar Pensieve. Harry masih mengerutkan kening untuk memahami konsep paparan tadi, sementara Dumbledore berjalan bolak-balik di balik mejanya.

Dumbledore lalu seakan sedang bertutur-cepat.

"Penting bagimu untuk memahami penjelasan tadi, Anakku. Mr Granger yang dokter memang sangat mengerti masalah ini. Dan tentang kecurigaanku, aku dan Profesor Snape ternyata menduga hal yang sama… Para ahli ramuan, untungnya, mempelajari sedikit-banyak hal tentang obat-obatan dari para Penyembuh…"

"Snape?" Harry mengangkat wajahnya.

"_Profesor_ Snape, Harry."

"Jadi, apa hubungannya antara antigen-antibodi ini dengan Voldemort? Sir? Saya tidak mengerti. Sama sekali."

"Erat sekali hubungannya," jawab Dumbledore tenang. "Dan kau harus tahu Harry, bahwa kecurigaanku bukannya tak berdasar. Tom Riddle mulai menunjukkan sifat-sifat kejam sejak dia masih sangat muda. Meski begitu…"

Dumbledore melanjutkan. _"Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keangkuhan ataupun agresi… Dia tampak sopan, pendiam, dan haus pengetahuan. Hampir semua sangat terkesan olehnya."_

"_Apakah Anda tidak memberitahu mereka, Sir, seperti apa dia waktu Anda menemuinya di panti asuhan?" tanya Harry._

"_Tidak. Meskipun dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penyesalan, mungkin saja dia menyesali sikapnya sebelumnya dan memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru. Aku memilih memberinya kesempatan itu."_

"Jadi, apa yang Anda kemudian curigai tentangnya?"

Dumbledore mengerjap. "Aku menduga dia sakit."

"Sa-sakit?"

"Kau lupa deskripsi utama dari sifat Voldemort, Harry."

Mendadak Harry teringat kalimat Hagrid lima tahun yang lalu.

"_Begini, ada penyihir yang… jadi jahat. Jahat sekali. Bahkan lebih dari jahat. Jauh lebih jahat daripada sekadar lebih jahat. Namanya…"_

Dengan bego, Harry berkata kepada Dumbledore, "Dia jahat, Sir."

"Tepat," jawab kepala sekolahnya itu. "Nanti… kau akan mengerti betapa kejahatan bisa meresap ke dalam tubuhmu, mengerangkengmu seperti kutukan."

.

.

.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LARI, KAU!"

Tapi Harry tidak mengindahkan jeritan itu. Meskipun kakinya pedih luar biasa, untungnya, masih bisa dipakai berlari. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Madam Pomfrey masih mengejarnya. Harry melesat sepanjang koridor Hogwarts, menjauh dari rumah sakit. Dia berusaha mencari bantuan, berharap berpapasan dengan siapa pun, berharap ada yang menangkap si wanita matron yang mendadak jadi ingin memutilasi pasiennya.

Harry tahu, orang-orang pasti akan ramai sekali di Aula Depan.

Aula Besar berantakan sekali ketika ia tiba di sana. Harry menyerbu pintu yang mengarah ke Aula Depan, lalu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Cahaya matahari menyambutnya setelah pintu itu menjeblak terbuka.

Dan itu dia di sana: sisa-sisa pertempuran yang baru saja terjadi.

Harry bisa melihat Aula Depan penuh sesak oleh orang. Yang hidup dan yang mati. Ada belati-belati tajam berserakan, tongkat-tongkat sihir tak bertuan, dan mayat-mayat korban perang. Sementara mereka yang hidup sibuk mengumpulkan jenazah; dan Harry bisa melihat, di halaman depan: mereka membaringkan jasad Voldemort di sana.

Tapi ada yang berbeda.

Orang-orang itu tidak membuat suara sedikitpun.

"Ron!" teriak Harry putus asa. "Hermione! Tolong!"

Harry berjalan masuk Aula Depan, dan semua orang itu memandanginya dalam kebisuan.

"Ada apa?" kata Harry bingung. "Kenapa kalian memandangiku begitu? Kalian harus menolongku—Madam Pomfrey baru saja akan membunuhku—"

"Itu Potter," terdengar sebuah suara lantang di tengah kesunyian itu. Harry berbalik. Draco Malfoy.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Potter!" seru Madam Pomfrey dari Aula Besar.

Dan kengerian melanda Harry—ada yang salah dengan orang-orang ini. Semua orang yang dikenalnya—keluarga Weasley, Luna, Neville, teman-temannya—mereka berdiri saja dengan wajah pucat pasi, menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh…

Seseorang bergerak di ujung ruangan. Ron Weasley.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Harry," dia bergumam, membungkuk memungut belati yang terhunus bisu di tangan mayat seekor peri. "Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Sebuah sayatan bagai membelah punggung Harry.

"Aaaahh!" Harry berteriak, terjatuh ke lantai. Sesuatu yang panas merambati pinggangnya. Darah?

"Darahmu pasti manis sekali," kata Hermione Granger dari belakangnya—matanya menatap kosong dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitarnya. "Dan kupikir aku perlu ginjalmu, Harry, kita akan memasaknya bersama."

"Hermione, apa kau _gila_?"

Kalimat putus asa itu tenggelam dalam sorak-sorai. Seluruh Aula mendadak tampaknya bersuit-suit senang. Mereka semua berjalan membentuk lingkaran, dengan Harry sebagai pusatnya. Kepanikan melandanya.

"Kalian mau apa?"

"Harry Potter, Anak yang Bertahan Hidup," seru Neville. "Kau harusnya mati!"

"Ya! Mati!" seru George Weasley.

Ada yang memegangi kedua tangan Harry dari belakang. Dia tak bisa melepaskan diri.

Sebuah pisau menancap di sisi perutnya. Dalam. Dari tangan Molly Weasley.

"Tidak…" rintih Harry.

"Bunuh! Bunuh!" teriak orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Seperti koor kematian yang mengerikan. "Bunuh dia! Bunuh Potter!"

Luna menyambar rahangnya dan membukanya dengan paksa. Dengan satu sentakan, dia menancapkan sesuatu ke pipi luar Harry—sebatang kayu tajam. Mungkin sisa tongkat sihir yang patah. Harry merasa ingin muntah dan wajahnya seakan terbakar.

Kayu itu menancap dalam sampai ke lidahnya.

"Jangan bersuara, Manis," kata Hermione, menggoreskan golok di dadanya. "Bicaralah dan lidahmu putus."

Tapi Harry tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Ginny telah muncul sambil menenteng anak panah bekas centaurus, dan dengan ekspresi dingin, memakukan anak panah itu ke bola mata kiri Harry.

"TIIDAAAAAKK!"

Dia tak bisa berpikir, tak sanggup lagi. Bekas luka di dahinya berdenyut menyakitkan sekarang—meskipun Voldemort telah mati, tapi kematian itu membuat orang-orang ini jadi seperti ini, jadi seperti _dia_…

Sebuah tangan mendorongnya, dan Harry jatuh berdebam di lantai.

Dean Thomas menyentuh anak panah di matanya. "Sakit ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ja-jangan…" kata Harry, sementara lidahnya terdesak oleh potongan tongkat, mungkin nyaris terbelah sekarang. Darah membanjir masuk kerongkongannya, membuatnya tercekik.

Tapi kemudian Ron malah menggerak-gerakkan benda itu, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Menghancurkan seluruh jaringan penyusun bola mata Harry. "Hei, matamu bagus ya, Sobat, seperti mata ibumu. Sayang, kita tak bisa melihatnya lagi…"

"Minggir!" kata sebuah suara.

Orang-orang yang mengelilingi Harry menyingkir; dan seseorang muncul dari balik kerumunan. Berbadan besar dan brewokan. Hagrid.

"Tak tahu kau masih hidup, Harry," dia terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah siapkan kejutan besar buatmu."

Mata kanan Harry menatap gerakan tangan Hagrid, sementara dia merasakan denyutan nadi yang lemah namun marah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Ron masih terus mencongkeli rongga matanya—rasa sakit karena ketajaman anak panah itu membuatnya lumpuh.

Harry ingin melafalkan, "Tidak!" tapi yang keluar dari kerongkongannya hanyalah gerutuan payah yang lemah.

Seharusnya dia mengenali Hagrid. Matanya yang besar seperti dua ekor kumbang. Jenggotnya yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Tapi tidak hari ini. Pria besar itu seakan bermata-kosong dan tanpa senyum. Dia seperti _orang gila_.

"Lihat apa ini?" Hagrid merogoh sakunya dan semua orang dalam kerumunan itu bisa melihat ada yang bergerak-gerak di telapak tangannya.

Harry nyaris tak tahu dan tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Hagrid padanya. Tubuhnya seakan sudah kehilangan jalan saraf perifernya, dilumpuhkan oleh renjatan-renjatan tajam dari respons otaknya terhadap rasa sakit. Kematian mungkin akan lebih baik dari ini.

"Mereka semua menunggumu, Harry!" Hagrid berseru cerah. "Bayi-bayi Acromantula!"

.

.

.

**Satu jam sebelumnya**

**.**

"_Kau tak bisa membantu."_

Padahal anak kecil itu tampak butuh belas kasihan. Siapa pun dia, anak kecil yang merengek di lantai itu butuh pertolongan…

"Kau tak bisa menolongnya, Harry, karena kau justru akan membuatnya semakin terluka."

Harry menatap Dumbledore, yang duduk di kursi di King's Cross yang kosong itu, penasaran setengah mati.

"_Anda sudah meninggal."_

"_Oh, ya."_

"_Kalau begitu… saya juga sudah mati?"_

"_Secara keseluruhan, anak baik, kupikir tidak."_

"_Tidak?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Tapi… Tetapi seharusnya saya sudah mati—saya tidak mempertahankan diri! Saya bermaksud membiarkannya membunuh saya!"_

"Dan sesungguhnya, Nak," Dumbledore menatap Harry lekat-lekat, "itu tak akan membuat banyak perbedaan."

Harry melongo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kepala sekolahnya itu mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat abstrak yang tak bisa dimengerti. Voldemort membunuhnya. Mengucapkan _avada kedavra_ semenit lalu di hadapannya. Dan sekarang, kata Albus Dumbledore, dia belum mati.

"Dia takkan pernah bisa membunuhmu, Harry."

"Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya kepada saya?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan kepadamu delapan belas bulan yang lalu, Harry. Voldemort sakit."

"Sakit apa?" tuntut Harry.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkannya? Aku butuh berbulan-bulan untuk mencoba memahami sedikit bagian dari ilmu genetika Muggle. Kau ingat pembicaraan antara Hermione Granger dan ayahnya di dalam Pensieve itu?"

"Y-ya…" jawab Harry, bertanya-tanya apa gerangan makna dari pembicaraan ini nanti.

"Sederhana saja. Voldemort itu jahat. Amat jahat, sampai-sampai sifat jahatnya itu mengaplikasikan diri kepadanya secara jasmaniah. Pada dasarnya, cara pikir dan sifat manusia diolah di otak. Namun kejahatan dalam diri Voldemort menggerogoti otaknya, turun ke darahnya, dan bereplikasi dalam setiap sel di tubuhnya. Dengan kata lain…"

"…dia sakit."

"Tepat," jawab Dumbledore. "Kau tahu apa bagian fantastisnya, Harry? Dia seperti mengidap virus mematikan."

Kepala Harry pusing memikirkan itu. Voldemort… virus mematikan?

"Pada malam ketika dia memberimu bekas luka itu, dia sudah sakit," jelas pria tua berjenggot sepinggang itu, memandangi jari-jarinya seolah sedang mengobrol santai tentang kereta yang belum tiba. "Dia menanamkan _sedikit _bagian dari dirinya kepadamu malam itu. Dia menjadi antigen dalam tubuhmu."

Otak Harry berdesing.

Dumbledore terus berbicara, mungkin tak memedulikan kebingungan dan ketidaklengkapan informasi yang dimiliki pendengarnya, sementara Harry mematung mencoba memahaminya. "Tapi, meskipun antigen penyakitnya masuk dan mengalir bersama darahmu, kau tidak sakit. Justru, tubuhmu membangun antibodi yang sangat kuat untuk mengalahkannya."

Mata biru terang itu menatap baris-baris rel di sisinya.

"Karena itulah Voldemort tak bisa mengalahkanmu, Harry."

Harry menyadari keningnya sudah berkerut maksimal. "Maksud Anda, dengan kata lain, saya kebal terhadap virus apa pun di dalam tubuh Voldemort… itu?"

"Tepat. Kau seakan telah divaksin. Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan dia. _Yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan_."

"Kalau begitu," kata Harry, semangat barunya meluap-luap sementara gairah dari pengetahuan Muggle ini mengalir dalam tubuhnya, "_saya harus kembali, bukan? _Saya hanya tinggal kembali ke Hogwarts dan menghabisinya."

"_Itu terserah kepadamu_," sahut Dumbledore sambil tersenyum.

"_Saya punya pilihan?_"

"_Oh, ya._"

"_Tapi Anda ingin saya kembali?_"

"_Kurasa, kalau kau memilih untuk kembali, ada kemungkinan dia bisa dihabisi untuk selamanya._"

.

.

.

Dan inilah dia. Bahkan seorang Albus Dumbledore pun, yang kepintarannya melampaui semua orang yang pernah dikenal Harry, yang kemampuan sihirnya tak bisa dibayangkan oleh hampir semua penyihir, tak bisa menghindari satu kemungkinan itu.

Sebuah _cacat dalam rencana_.

"Masih ada peri rumah yang hidup? Kita masak dagingnya bersama-sama, ya?" seru Hermione keras-keras, dan seantero Aula bersorak setuju.

"Tidak…" Harry, lagi-lagi sudah terlalu lemah untuk bicara, tak mampu memberi respons atas nyeri hebat yang melandanya. Sebelah matanya telah buta, dan perutnya mengucurkan darah segar. Sebagai akibat reaksi refluks, mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan sehitam kopi, darah beku.

Kesadarannya makin menurun. Percuma. Dia akan mati di tengah-tengah gerombolan kanibal ini…

…karena sebuah _cacat dalam rencana_…

Masih teringat di benak Harry, yang otaknya kekurangan oksigen, rekaman sisa pembicaraanya dengan Dumbledore satu jam lalu saat dia 'mati' di Hutan Terlarang.

"Ingat, antisipasi kemungkinan terburuk," kata Dumbledore waktu itu.

"Apa, Profesor?"

"Virus di dalam tubuh Voldemort itu sangat berbahaya, dan _sangat menular_. Kita tidak tahu dia sudah menularkan penyakitnya itu pada siapa saja. Berhati-hatilah, Harry, karena bahkan setelah dia mati, virusnya akan beterbangan keluar dari tubuhnya, dan menginfeksi siapa pun dalam jangkauannya…"

Dan inilah dia.

Segera setelah terjadi pertempuran maut itu, di mana Harry selamat dan Voldemort tewas tertelentang, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Harry seharusnya sudah menyadarinya, kalau dia tidak dipingsankan dan diseret ke bangsal rumah sakit untuk dilahap oleh Madam Pomfrey.

Seisi Hogwarts telah ditulari penyakit itu.

Dan semua orang, tanpa terkecuali, telah terinfeksi kebencian yang mendarah-daging, terutama, kebencian yang _amat sangat_ kepada musuh bebuyutan Voldemort: Harry Potter.

Semua orang membenci Harry Potter.

"AAAARRGHHH!"

Sakit sekali. Dari sudut matanya yang rabun, Harry menyadari itu Ron Weasley, mengeruk pinggangnya dengan pisau persegi. Entah mengenai organ-organ apa di sana, namun tumpukan lemak dan kulit segera saja bergeletakan di lantai. Beberapa orang segera berjongkok dan memperebutkan tetes demi tetes darah demi melepas dahaga.

"Dapat!" seru Ron bersemangat. Ia menarik keluar tangannya yang menggenggam benda bulat sekepalan tangan—sebuah ginjal. "Aku dapat ginjalnya!"

"Aku mau ginjal satunya!"

"Aku mau sebelah paru-parunya!"

"Aku! Aku harus punya jantungnya!"

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

Kerumunan itu terpencar, beberapa di antara anak-anak yang mengerubungi Harry terdorong minggir. Semua orang terdiam, siapa gerangan yang baru saja merapalkan Sihir Perintang…?

Senyap.

"Lepaskan dia," kata sebuah suara tenang.

Dan bahkan, dari telinganya yang daunnya telah digunting putus, dan dengan kepalanya yang memar-memar ungu, Harry mengenali suara kering yang tegang itu.

Dan bahkan, manusia-manusia sakit itu, yang semuanya telah terinfeksi virus mengerikan, yang kerja otaknya tak lagi waras... bisa mengenali sosok berjubah hitam dan berhidung bengkok itu.

"Itu S-S-Snape!" seru seseorang.

"Lepaskan Potter, kalian semua, atau aku akan melakukan sihir yang takkan pernah kalian bayangkan."

Tak ada yang bergerak. Malah, murid-murid Hogwarts tak mau melepas makan siang mereka begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, lawan kami dulu," tukas Malfoy.

Pria berambut panjang membingkai wajah itu mendengus memandangnya. "Baik."

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan saya… Sir."

Snape tidak menjawab. Mungkin karena ia sendiri bersusah payah berjalan dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya—meskipun luka-lukanya tak separah dan semengenaskan Harry. Pertarungan tadi mengerikan dan benar-benar mendebarkan untuk disaksikan, namun setelah mengirim ledakan demi ledakan, Snape berhasil membawa kabur tubuh lemah Harry dari Aula, bersembunyi di Shrieking Shack.

"Bahan ramuanku di sana," jelas Snape. "Luka-luka harus diobati."

"Tapi mereka…" Harry terbata, darah masih mengaliri pipinya sedikit-sedikit dari rongga matanya.

"Mereka sudah lumpuh. Kalaupun nanti kita tertangkap, kita tinggal membobol ke Hogsmeade dan berteriak."

Pemikiran yang bagus, pikir Harry.

"Sir? Anda… tahu tentang semua ini? Tentang… penyakit…?"

"Aku orang yang paling dipercayai Albus Dumbledore, Potter," sergah Snape, bahkan aura keangkuhan masih mewarnai suaranya. "Aku tahu segalanya. Dan aku amat mengerti."

"Kalau begitu," sela Harry buru-buru, "_kenapa_ mereka tidak mati begitu meminum darah saya tadi? Sir? Bukankah katanya saya punya antibodi terhadap—?"

"Potter, aku tidak heran kenapa kau menanyakan itu," jawab Snape sambil membuka pintu yang menuju ruangan gubuk kecil reyot itu. "Daya pikirmu sedemikian rendah sehingga tak akan terlintas di benakmu jawabannya. Padahal Dumbledore sudah memberikan rinciannya padamu."

Terlalu penasaran dan kesakitan untuk mendebat, Harry diam saja.

"Pangeran Kegelapan punya sifat jahat yang membuat gen-gennya berubah dan sangat infektif," kata Snape, duduk di salah satu kursi dalam Shrieking Shack. Dia menjangkau sebuah botol berisi cairan hitam yang tak dikenali Harry. "Duduk, Potter."

Bukannya duduk, Harry langsung berbaring di sebuah papan panjang, merasa lemas dan haus.

"Gen virus sangat mudah bermutasi—atau istilahnya, berubah kode. Antibodi dalam tubuhmu hanya anti-Voldemort. Sederhananya, kau tak bisa melawan virus-virus yang telah bermutasi dalam sekejap di tubuh para penghuni Hogwarts. Kau adalah mangsa empuk mereka, Potter."

Selagi ia berbicara, Snape mengoleskan cairan hitam itu di beberapa tempat luka di tubuhnya. Ajaib sekali, bahkan luka-luka dalam pun sembuh. Dan Harry teringat bahwa pastilah ramuan itu selalu dibawa-bawa Snape, dan tadi digunakannya saat ia digigit ular besar Voldemort di sini…

"Aku merasa sehat," Snape bertutur pelan, kepada dirinya sendiri.

Harry menatapnya penuh harap. Dia butuh ramuan ajaib itu. Untuk luka-luka mengerikan di tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya Snape tidak ingat untuk melakukannya. Ia menutup sumbat botol itu dan duduk santai sambil memandangi Harry tajam.

"Kau memang berpikir pendek, Potter," katanya sengit. "Kalau kau menyadari hal ini akan terjadi, kau harusnya melakukan taktik lain untuk membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Ma-maaf," kata Harry. Apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan? Dan ia melanjutkan, "Tapi saya sangat menghargai bantuan Anda, Profesor. Sangat. Saya bisa saja… sudah mati."

Meskipun mata Snape tidak sedikitpun memancarkan kebaikan, Harry merasakan aliran terimakasih kepadanya. Kalau bukan karena Severus Snape, dia mungkin sudah mati di tangan teman-temannya sendiri.

Kalau bukan karena Severus Snape, dia tidak akan bertahan untuk menceritakan sejarah musnahnya Pangeran Kegelapan.

Kalau bukan karena Severus Snape, seluruh pertempuran melawan Lord Voldemort tidak akan pernah sampai pada keberhasilan.

Lalu pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

"Sir?" gumam Harry. "Bagaimana—bagaimana Anda bisa tidak tertular virus itu? Apakah karena Anda berada di sini sejak Voldemort belum mati?"

Dan betapa herannya Harry, pria berjubah hitam itu menyeringai.

"Apa aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak tertular?"

Dan mendadak saja, Harry melihat sebuah benda yang tersimpan di antara lipatan-lipatan jubah hitam legam itu. Sebilah—astaga—pisau?

Apa dia tidak… salah dengar…?

"Aku membawamu ke sini, Potter yang malang, karena aku ingin melahap daging-dagingmu, untuk diriku sendiri. Persetan dengan teman-teman brengsekmu itu."

Dan dia berjalan mendekat.

Dan Snape menghunus pisaunya dengan ekspresi lapar di wajahnya.

Dan Harry bahkan tak bisa bicara, aliran darahnya mungkin telah sangat lambat, seluruh tubuhnya terasa baal. Kepanikan dan kekagetan seolah melumpuhkan sistem sarafnya.

Dan Snape berkata, "Sekarang kau sudah berganti gelar lagi, Harry Potter. Anak yang Harus Mati."

Dan jantung Harry seakan berhenti berdetak.

.

~ooo~

.

.

**END**

.

.

~ooo~

.

* * *

Kurang gore ya? Kurang seru ya? Memang sih. Gapapalah ya, terima saja. #buagh

Mau mengingatkan saja bahwa awal Januari nanti akan dilaksanakan event **Snape Day** untuk merayakan ultah Severus Snape. Jangan lupa buat fanfic, fanart, fanvid atau apapun. Penjelasan lebih lanjut silakan tanya kepada **ambudaff** sebagai penyelenggara. Fufufufu!

Oh, satu lagi, Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan, dan Selamat Tahun Baru!

Eh, masih ada satu lagi: Selamat Hari Ibu! All the best for your moms!


End file.
